You're my only persistence
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: c'est ma première fic ou Hwoa et Steve ne se connaissent pas.(NOOOON que c'est triste!) Steve est l'héritier d'un petit pays à coté de Taiwan et ses parents le roi et la reine de ce pays lui organise un bal pour lui définir sa future épouse(beurk sales parents).


Un refrain d'une chanson ultra romantique va se jouer au moment ou Steve voit Hwoarang pour la première fois(Jerry Yan:Ni shi wo wei yi de zhi zhuo,oohh c'est trop beau,sniff sniff).Il va avoir le coup de foudre cash ! bien sur c'est mon idéal fairy tale.

Steve était assis négligemment dans sa chaise de luxe en attendant une distraction meilleure que ce bal affreux pour vieillot.

Son père le Roi Fox s'exclama lassé de son comportement:

Allons Steve !

Va te trouver une partenaire de danse qui te plait,j'ai invité toutes les plus belles filles de nos partenaires,tu as le choix.

Steve soupira:

Je ne veux pas danser...

je veux encore moins me marier c'est ridicule !

je suis jeune père ! je n'ai que 21 ans !

Roi Fox:Pas de discussion avec moi,

il nous faudra bien une nouvelle reine un jour.

Reine Fox:Dis aussi que je suis trop vieille...

RF:Mais non chéri...je

Reine F:Va te trouver une partenaire mon chéri,

les gens attendent ça avec impatience,on leur a promit de beaux fiançailles après cela.

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?!

une danse et c'est bon l'affaire est réglée ?

Vous vous foutez de moi !

RF:Calme toi Steve et je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton.

Steve:J'en ai rien à foutre !

jvais faire un tour !

Le roi et la reine soupirèrent.

Reine Fox:J'espère que cette fête ne sera pas gâchée...

RF:Hmgh !

compte sur lui !

Reine F:Oh anata...

ne sois pas en colère contre lui,il est jeune.

Steve jura dans sa tête:

Les filles...quelles filles ?

j'en vois aucune !

Steve baissa la tête et murmura doucement:

Aucune bien pour moi...

Tout à coup,un garçon cria au buffet:

Hmmm c'est trop bon !

Steve écarquilla les yeux quand il l'aperçut.

Le jeune rouquin se retourna,sentant un regard derrière lui.

A ce moment là,le refrain de la chanson principale arrêta la scène pour Steve.

Il fut bouche bée,paralysé par la beauté de cette homme.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils puis sourit en remarquant que Steve faisait un focus sur lui.

Il avança vers lui prudemment et demanda:

Hé ! c'est toi le prince charmant ?

Steve mit quelques temps à se rendre compte que cette beauté était si près de lui et lui parler.

Il déglutit:

Le...prince charmant ?

Hwoarang s'expliqua:

Bah ouais...tu te cherches une partenaire de danse et tu vas te marier ensuite,non ?

En tout cas mon père m'a dit ça,

un bal pour le mariage du prince Steve...Steve Fox.

Steve rougit:

Tu...tu me connais ?

Hwoarang:Non mais en fait,

mon père est le meilleur partenaire d'affaires de ton père et il m'a trainait ici,ça craint !

Steve baissa la tête:

Ouais...ça craint,moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de tout ça.

Hwoarang prit une cuisse de poulet derrière lui,il l'a montra à Steve:

Mais regarde !

le point positif de cette fête est que la bouffe est super bonne !

Tu veux gouter ?

Il avança son morceau de viande vers la bouche de Steve pour qu'il le croque.

Toutes les personnes présentes au buffet se retournèrent vers la scène et dévisagèrent Hwoarang en l'observant de haut en bas avec un regard méprisant.

Steve déglutit,

il remarqua bien la tension autour d'eux:

Euh...je

désolé ça ne se fait pas ici.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné:

Ah c'est vrai,

chez une famille royale ça ne se fait pas.

Steve:Pas que dans le milieu royale,mais en général aussi.

D'ou-tu viens ?

Hwoarang s'exclama fort pour Steve et les autres autour:

Des rues pourquoi !?

Il partit en courant vers les toilettes,

il allait étouffer avec toutes ces personnes riches et aisées et bien élevées qui le regardait comme si il était un extraterrestre.

Même ce Steve était pareil.

Lui avait cru le contraire,

des le premier regard,la première parole entre eux,Hwoarang avait senti un bon feeling.

Steve le suivit en courant mais fut stoppé par son père de loin.

RF:Halte !

ou tu vas là ?

Steve se mordit les lèvres,

il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Hwoarang pour faire plus connaissance et le réconforter.

Il ne savait même pas encore son prénom...

Un homme asiatique au cheveux gris arriva à ce moment là.

Baek:C'est bon !

laisse le aller,il veut peut être parler tranquillement avec mon fils.

Avec tous ces gens qui observent chacun de ses gestes,cela ne doit pas être facile.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

Vo..votre fils ?

Le Roi Fox reconnut son vieil ami et partenaire d'affaires,il s'exclama joyeusement:

Oh mais qui voilà ?

Ce rouquin avec ce look farouche,c'est ton fils ?

Baek sourit:

Il a peut être un look farouche,mais c'est mon meilleur élève en Taekwondo,il a beaucoup beaucoup de talent.

Je l'ai recueilli quand il était orphelin et n'avait nul part ou aller.

Steve regarda vers les toilettes d'un air compatissant:

Il est orphelin ?

Il se rappela soudainement des paroles de Hwoarang un peu plus tôt:

"Je viens des rues pourquoi !?"

Le boxeur déglutit:

Je lui ai peut être fait très mal avec ma remarque.

Baek tapota sur l'épaule de Steve avant d'aller rejoindre son père:

Non...

il n'est juste pas bien avec tout ce luxe.

Nous ne vivons pas dans un palais,

et c'est la première fois qu'il vient à un bal royal.

Steve sourit:

Oui

il a gardait ses lunettes de motard mais à mit un costume à noeud papillon,il est très mignon.

Baek écarquilla les yeux,surpris par ces paroles et mais comprit bien vite que Steve était devenu plus qu'attaché à son fils.

Il sourit et regarda vers son père:

Ton père ne va pas être très heureux.

Je pense que les femmes sont plus négligentes sur ce point.

Steve serra les poings et les dents,

il voulait voir Hwoarang,il le voulait:

Je suis désolé,je dois y aller...

Il fit un salut de la main pour ses parents et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Le père de Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Que...

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Baek se rapprocha et s'assit à coté de lui et son épouse:

Allez,il veut juste le connaitre.

Le père de Steve se mordit le pouce,nerveux.

Sa femme lui toucha le genou pour le rassurer:

Laisse aller,il va bientôt revenir pour la fete,ne t'inquiète pas.

Baek sourit et s'exclama en regardant vers les toilettes:

Ou sinon quoi ?

L'homme âgé coréen savait très bien que Hwoarang débordait de charme,

il allait faire perdre la tête à ce prince.

Le roi fronça les sourcils:

Sinon quoi quoi ?

il va revenir très vite non ?

Baek sourit encore plus:

Méfie toi de nos fils...

RF:Quoi !?

La reine laissa échapper un rire amusé,elle pensa:

Alors tu préfères les garçons Steve ?

J'ai bien vu que les filles en général te laisser indifférent.

Amuse-toi bien.

Steve entra dans les toilettes.

Hwoarang le regarda entrer du coin de l'œil,il était face au miroir.

Steve se rapprocha:

Je..

je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure,je ne savais pas que tu avais un passé difficile.

Hwoarang leva les yeux:

Comment l'aurais-tu su ?

nos pères ne parlent que d'argent et de mariage.

Steve vit que Hwoarang fit craquer un sourire,il rit lui aussi:

Oui c'est vrai,c'est vraiment naze.

Il remarqua que le coréen avait encore sa cuisse de poulet.

Il se rapprocha plus de lui:

Tu aimes vraiment ça ?

pour l'emporter avec toi aux toilettes ?

Hwoarang rougit et s'exclama:

Et puis mourir de faim dans ces chiottes ! non merci.

Steve sourit et prit le poignet de Hwoarang pour emmener la viande à ses lèvres.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux,cela ne se faisait pas hein ?

Il laissa tomber le morceau en voyant Steve croquer dedans.

Steve remarqua que Hwoarang le fixait étrangement.

Il déglutit et regarda le sol:

Je..

j'avais envie de le fai-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le coréen se précipita sur ses lèvres.

Le boxeur anglais écarquilla les yeux,il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Ce fut comme si il reçut de nouveau ce coup de foudre qu'il avait eu précédemment.

Hwoarang commença à toucher et passer ses mains partout sur le corps du prince paralysé.

Il supplia dans sa tête:

Réponds moi...

ressens la même chose.

Steve reprit ses esprits en sentant les mains du coréen qui allaient vers son entrejambe.

Il releva la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle:

Han...je...

je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Hwoarang en descendant le long du corps de Steve lui susurra:

Hwoarang...

mon nom est Hwoarang je suis coréen.

Steve gémit à ce nom et à cette voix:

Hwo..arang ?

Hwoarang sourit:

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Steve déglutit en voyant sa bouche si près de son pantalon:

Je te veux...

je t'aime...

je n'ai qu'une envie,c'est de tout foutre en l'air.

Mon héritage,ma famille,ces histoires de princes et princesses,tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

Hwoarang remonta au niveau de Steve:

Oh là respire,

tu veux me baiser dans ces toilettes royales ?

En voyant ce sourire et ce regard arrogant,Steve se sentit plus dur que jamais.

Il s'exclama en gémissant et en poussant Hwoarang dans une cabine:

Enfer...oui plus que ça.

Hwoarang se lécha les lèvres et commença à se déshabiller:

Je savais que je te plaisais,vu comment tu m'as fixé tout à l'heure.

Steve répondit en faisant de même et en haletant sous l'extase qui commençait vraiment à grimper:

Qui ne tomberai pas pour toi...

Hwoarang s'abaissa sur les toilettes en or:

Qu'est-ce...

qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez moi ?

Steve regarda l'arrière de la tête de Hwoarang:

Tes cheveux...

tes yeux et surtout tes lèvres.

Il lui retourna la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Hwoarang eut un raté,il sentit bien tout cet amour,toute cette passion qu'il avait pour lui.

Il lui avoua en haletant:

Quand...

quand tu m'as touché la main,j'ai ressenti un énorme courant électrique.

Steve sourit:

Désolé...

Il commença à s'abaisser et à entrer sa langue à l'intérieur de lui.

Hwoarang étouffa un cri avec sa main:

Putain...direct.

Steve:Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant,je suis obligé.

Aimes-tu ça ?

Hwoarang gémit fort:

Tu te fous de moi ?

je vais jouir rien qu'avec ça...

Steve:Cela prouve que tu m'aimes aussi alors.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

En effet,lui n'avait pas parler de ses sentiments.

Il voulut se branler mais Steve l'arrêta et mit sa main à la place:

Non c'est moi,

laisse moi te faire du bien.

Hwoarang ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Steve était en train de le branler lentement tout en lui faisant un anulingus de fou.

Il tourna sa langue fort dans Hwoarang.

Le coréen cria:

Arrête !

baise moi maintenant,c'est insupportable !

Steve écarquilla les yeux et retira sa langue:

Tu es sur ?

tu es tellement bon désolé...

Hwoarang rougit:

Tu comptes me faire un nettoyage complet ?

je suis prêt va s'y...

Steve avança vers son oreille:

Supplie moi pour ça...

Hwoarang ferma à nouveau les yeux:

S'il te plait Steve...

je n'en peux plus.

Steve lui caressa la nuque et lui embrassa l'épaule:

Tu es génial,tu mérites ma queue en toi.

Hwoarang prit fort la main de Steve dans la sienne en se préparant physiquement et mentalement:

La ferme !

A ce moment là Steve s'empala violemment en lui.

Hwoarang voulut crier de douleur mais Steve l'étouffa avec sa main:

Je t'avais dis que tu n'étais pas encore prêt.

Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de Hwoarang autour de lui:

Han...tu es si serré et chaud,je t'aime.

Hwoarang lui dégagea sa main:

Tu l'as deja dit,avance...ou je le fais.

Steve sourit et commença à faire de lents va et vient:

Je vais te faire dire je t'aime...

Hwoarang:T'es vraiment biz-

Steve toucha la prostate de Hwoarang à ce moment là:

Agh putain c'est là !

continue,va s'y !

Steve:Tu es une vraie quémandeuse hein ?

Steve encercla sa taille fermement et lui mordilla l'épaule.

En sentant son mordillement et sa langue toute humide,

Hwoarang jouit tout à coup en criant de plaisir.

Il le savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps avec ce play-boy.

Steve fut énormément touché que Hwoarang vienne aussi vite,

il donna son plus beau coup qui appuya une nouvelle fois sur la prostate du pauvre coréen.

Hwoarang cria à nouveau sous l'extase:

Je t'aime Steve !

ne t'inquiète pas !

Steve écarquilla les yeux et vint tout à coup,juste avec cette phrase.

Il s'écroula sur Hwoarang,vaincu:

Tu...

tu m'as battu

tu m'as fais jouir juste avec des mots...

Hwoarang,après avoir reprit une respiration normal,ricana:

Haha,et toi et ta foutue langue.

Tu as failli me tuer !

Hwoarang commença à se rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps,

Steve se rasseya en essuyant la sueur de son front et en se recoiffant:

Pas mal pour une première fois.

Hwoarang sourit en essuyant le liquide éjaculatoire par terre:

Ouais...

dans des toilettes en or en plus.

Steve fit une moue triste,

lui voulait gouter son sperme.

Il lui demanda en lui souriant malicieusement:

Il..il t'en reste ?

Hwoarang regarda le papier et arqua un sourcil:

Tu veux me sucer maintenant ?

Steve fut blessé par cette remarque et s'apprêtait à partir quand Hwoarang lui prit violemment le bras.

Le cœur de l'anglais battait à mile à l'heure.

Il n'y avait pas plus sexy que Hwoarang quand il jouait au dominant.

Il se retourna et aperçut son regard de prédateur.

C'en était trop pour Steve.

Il tomba à genoux devant lui.

Hwoarang fut surpris mais attendit que Steve fasse quelque chose.

L'anglais lui supplia à genoux,les yeux presque en larmes sous l'excitation et la tension de cette scène:

Laisse moi te le faire...

Tu aimes ma langue non ?

Hwoarang eut un deuxième raté et parla en bégayant:

Je...

je n'ai pas envie de rejouir...

Tu es trop bon Steve,laisse moi aller.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et ne comprit plus rien:

Mais...

c'est toi qui m'a retenu.

Hwoarang serra la mâchoire:

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.

Je voulais que tu me le fasses aussi,mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne préfère pas...

Hwoarang sortit de la cabine et des toilettes en laissant un Steve complètement désorienté.

Steve cria les yeux en larmes:

A quoi tu joues merde !?

Tu m'aimes non ?

Hwoarang ne retourna pas le voir même en l'entendant pleurer et crier de détresse.

Il répéta ces mots doucement au travers de la porte:

Je ne pouvais pas supporter un deuxième tour,désolé...

Et il partit en retenant ses larmes.

De son coté,Steve était accroupi dans cette fameuse cabine ou il avait eu un plaisir court certes mais ce fut le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Il remarqua en relevant un peu la tête que Hwoarang n'avait pas jeter le papier.

Steve le prit et fit quelque chose de terriblement insensé mais de tellement vitale pour lui.

Il voulait un dernier gout de ce Hwoarang,

ou du moins avant qu'il ne le rencontre à nouveau.

Il lécha les traces du liquide qu'il y avait dessus,désespéré.

Steve ferma les yeux de bonheur et gémit de plaisir en sentant ce gout sur sa langue:

Tu es trop bon...

Han...tu es...

Tu es ma seule obstination...

Fin ! dramatique pour Hwoarang,mais c'est un happy end pour Steve ! je déteste les fins tristes.

Steve pourra toujours retrouver Hwoarang lors du Iron Fist Tournament

prends ta revanche !

kukuku le vent qui s'est prit Steve à un moment ! c'est le pire !

"Je voulais que tu me le fasses aussi,mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne préfère pas..."

trop fort bad boy Hwoarang ! c'est trop dramatique ! Dirty Steve is the best !

le verbe"rejouir"n'existe pas lol


End file.
